


Querido Hermano

by Gela1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carta, Despedida, Hermanos, Nostalgia, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela1310/pseuds/Gela1310
Summary: George extraña a su hermano y le escribe cartas aún después  de su muerte en la guerra.





	Querido Hermano

**Author's Note:**

> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Capítulo único

Querido Forge.

Me gustaría decir que estoy bien pero no lo estoy, lo intento, enserio lo hago, pero no puedo, me cuesta dormir. Sé que ahora tienes tu paz, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Pensé que teníamos el tiempo suficiente, que teníamos nuestras vidas, ahora nunca envejecerás.

Nunca dije adiós, no tuve tiempo para decirte una última palabra, un último momento para preguntarte porque me dejaste aquí atrás. Dijiste que envejecerías conmigo, teníamos planes, teníamos visiones, ahora no puedo ver el futuro sin ti. Éramos uno, éramos todo, para siempre tu dijiste. Cada vez que me veo al espejo no puedo evitar pensar en ti, las bromas jamás volvieron a ser las mismas.

A mamá le costó mucho tiempo poder verme a la cara sin ponerse a llorar, pero no te culpo, ella tampoco lo hace. En nuestro cumpleaños siempre pido como deseo volver a hablar contigo una vez más, escuchar tu voz.

Tu recuerdo siempre está conmigo. Me consuela saber que ahora te encuentras bien y que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar para gastar todas las bromas que no pudimos hacer. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste.

Te he extrañado por mucho tiempo. Cada día, cada noche. Aun no puedo creer que te hayas ido, vives en mí, te siento en el aire y sé que me guías constantemente donde quieras que estés. Nunca supe lo que era estar solo, porque siempre estabas ahí para mí. Pero cuando volvía a casa, tú ya no estabas. Ahora, cuando cierro los ojos puedo ver y sé que eres parte de mí.

¿Sabes?, aún conservo las cosas que me recuerdan a ti, tengo todos los libros de anotaciones para los artículos en nuestra tienda, los prototipos, todo. Mamá pensó que sería buena idea deshacernos de ellas para que dejara de torturarme, pero no se lo permití, es lo único que me queda de ti.

Me case, creo que alguna vez te lo había dicho en otra carta, pero sí, me costó mucho, pero prometí seguir adelante, debía vivir por ambos. También tuve un hijo, su nombre es Fred. Es muy parecido a ti, le gustan las bromas y lo amo mucho. Todas las noches antes de irse a dormir le cuento nuestras asombras aventuras en Hogwarts. De cómo su grandioso tío Fred fue el más valiente, que lucho como ningún otro. Así es, le cuento todo sobre ti, me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras, se llevarían muy bien, aunque si te viera me daría la razón al decir que soy el gemelo más guapo.

No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.

Tu querido hermano, Gred.

\- ¿Papi? – una voz a su costado lo llamo. Era su pequeño hijo Fred de 5 años, su cabello pelirrojo estaba desordenado, suponía que se había despertado. Dejo la pluma a un costado de la carta que estaba escribiendo y tomo a su hijo para sentarlo en su regazo - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Le escribía una carta a tu tío Fred – el niño observaba con curiosidad el papel frente a él tratando de descifrar que significaban todas esas palabras. - ¿No puedes dormir Freddie?

-No, tuve una pesadilla – con una mano, George acomodaba el cabello de su hijo mientras lo recostaba sobre su pecho - ¿extrañas al tío Fred papi?

-A veces – miro hacia el pergamino – pero sé que sigue conmigo, aquí – señalo su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón.

\- ¿Crees que también este conmigo? – pregunto el pequeño.

-Claro, siempre está con nosotros cuidándonos – tomo a Freddie en sus brazos para ponerse de pie, con un hechizo no verbal doblo el pergamino y lo levito a una repisa donde se encontraba una caja con todas las cartas que le había escrito a su hermano – vamos, es hora de ir a dormir.

\- ¿Me puedes contar la vez donde tú y el tío Fred hicieron un dragón de fuegos artificiales haciendo que una malvada bruja saliera corriendo? – George soltó una carcajada al recordar como él y Fred hicieron un escándalo ese día, provocando que Umbrige estuviera a punto de darle un colapso.

-Por supuesto que si Freddie, te contare las historias que quieras – George llevo cargando a su hijo hacia su habitación para pasar horas y horas relatando sus aventuras a lado de su hermano.

Tal vez no estuviera físicamente con él, pero podía sentir la magia de su hermano en cada momento, era extraño, pero él creía que las personas nunca se van, siempre estaban contigo. Las cartas siempre le ayudaban a despejar su mente y llevar un poco más el duelo de haber perdido a su otra mitad.

George consideraba que aun no podía decir "Travesura realizada", porque todo lo que lograba, aun lo hacía junto a Fred.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un OS que quería subir, es un poco triste lo se, pero lo escribí en un momento donde perdí también a un ser muy querido y de alguna manera me sentí en los zapatos de George.
> 
> Además, su relación como hermanos era muy bonita, siempre unidos. En fin, estoy divagando mucho. Nos veremos después en otras historias.
> 
> Pueden pasarse por mi sección de Os inspirada en canciones en mi perfil This is the song I wrote for you.
> 
> -Gela1310


End file.
